callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombie
Should this really be a redirect page for Nacht der Untoten? Or should we create page simply on the zombies. Personally, I am inclined to think the latter. :Zombies are a legit and notable enemy, so they should have their own article and not just a redirect. 01:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) "On January 29, 2009, someone hacked into an American electric construction roadsign, changing it to say "NAZI ZOMBIES AHEAD!", and "ZOMBIES! RUN AWAY!!!!!". It is very possible that the hacker was referring to Nacht der Untoten, if not just combining Nazis with zombies, both of which are famous in popular culture. A few drivers seriously thought that the dead came back to life and that the government was trying to warn everyone, while most just got a big laugh out of it." - Source?-- 21:26, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I saw that myself on CNN while sitting in McDonald's one day. My word that they said it happened is the only available source to go by, I guess. 07:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I saw that CNN piece too when I was plugging in my laptop in the living room. I only caught the end, but heard them mention "Nazi Zombies" and I knew what it was about. It was really interesting. Joey - Talk 07:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::OK, good to see we actually have a source for something for once. Thanks for confirming it.-- 10:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Why does it say all the stuff about being a dream or magic and all this pointless speculation? Its a game, I think most of the page needs to be deleted. ::::Plus it was on Failblog. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Factions The part about zombies attacking people because they're Allies in not really true, as in Imperial Zombies, they attack the Axis players, too. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I added that before anyone knew that the Axis factions would be playable in Shi No Numa. Sorry, but it could be true about the first two maps. 15:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) It could be speculated that the players on the first map Nacht der Untoten are German. If you pay attention to the opening cinematic it shows a guy breathing heavily possibly a survivor of a plane crash that was intended to bring the nazi zombies somewhere else. They are said to be US Marines, but it is unknown without them talking. The message Alright, I read about the message in Shi No Numa, and I noticed that the American giving the message said something about "they could not contain the asylum." or something like that. Could he be talking about Verruckt?--Lord DooDoo 23:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo The Germans put a lot of people into Asylums, so there would be many Asylums to speak of, but for as far as we know there is only one to have been attacked by these Zombies. So, essentially, probably. 16:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Verruckt is the place Peter(The guy in the message) was at. He did mention Asylum.(T.Blazingchamion) My theory My theory: everything about the 1st game mode is true BUT everyone is overlooking the fact that the good doctor is in a group called the lluminari (hope Iin spelled that right). ANYWAY, the lluminari believe that this man named Vento Lluminari found the secret to immortality. Richtofen & Dr. Max must have saw the effect of 115 on the dead bodies natch der... whatever. He later used the 115 in verruckt to create a virus to create more zombies, the closest thing to immortal they could find to learn how Vento did it. The experiment the backfired not only reanimating bodies but spirits. I.E. f----ing teddy bear. Being a wanted man the doctor escaped to Shi no numa and created hellhounds to help spread to viris. unfortunatly, 115 made the dogs go made and attack everyone. over exposer to 115 gave them perenormal teliportation too. PS3: srm-trpr78 Put it on the page Zombie theories as well. It has a better chance of being noticed.--Slacky!!! 10:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, but think about it, in Der Riese, it explains that the zombies were experiments, and the hellhounds were dogs experimented on, and the "Spirits" you refer to is simply Samantha- the daughter of Dr. Maxis who was killed along with her father by the very first hellhound. Other than that, it's not a bad theory- you've clearly put some thought into this. :)--TankDempsey 15:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Illuminati, also known as group 601 does not have much influence over the zombies storyline. Dr Maxis did not try to create a virus neither did Richtofen. Teddy Bears, mystery box, and other "spirits" are part of samanthas game, hellhounds were the result of a failed experiment with teleportation they were not intentionally created, plus there were so little hellhounds they can't do much infecting. Dr Maxis is not dead he is in a kinda aither ( or machines). Samantha is not dead she is trapped in Richtofen's body (As of moon) Why do the zombies in Green Run still say sam even though Richtofen is now in control of the zombies? 20:13, December 6, 2012 (UTC)Zombieman Just a scream nothing special but do note that samantha has control over the zombies until round 25 when playing nuketown. WanderingE1000 (talk) 23:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) srm-trpr sorry i didn't date 19:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC)6-8-09 2:57pm19:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) New Page? Do you guys want to make a new page containing everybody's ideas on how the zombies were created? It would help clean up the rest of the pages, as well as seperate speculation from fact. Random Man 0213 18:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll put that up if it hasn't been done.--Slacky!!! 09:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I made the page. It is called Zombie theories.--Slacky!!! 10:00, 21 July 2009 (UCT) Sorry. Some guy keeps deleting it.--Slacky!!! 13:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I've put the page up. It's okay.- 19:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) historical stuff that never happened. Germany never declared war on Japan after the attack on Pearl Harbor. The Germans praised them for doing so. PLEASE change it... it hurts my brain to think that some little kid will read it and think that it's history. :Believe me, my friend... I did that a week ago, and the guy who entered that info pretty much undid what I changed and told me that it's right... I even started a forum thread to see who knew the real history and the one reply said that Germany declaring war on Japan sounded just wrong. BulletBait 133 07:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Monster Landkreuzer P. 1500 Monster. That's what Monster refers to, the unfinished 800 metric ton super tank.--Unreal Admin 04:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) nazi zombie variations go to this site it has mods 4 zombies http://www.codaddicts.com/ there needs to be a page for; Engineer Zombies, Abomnable martryrs,Sasqauches and and and other zombie variation ive missed the cause while reserching, i found that the zombies were a test subject at the new map derise, were ther is a sign that sais "reanimate testing" Zombie Quote When playing Shi No Numa or Der Riese, you can hear the zombies shouting "SAM!" Could this be the zombies knowing who Samantha (Dr. Maxis' daughter) is? Obviously the undead in Der Riese probably would, but the Imperial Japanese zombies in the middle of the Pacific maybe wouldn't. Could it be that not only German zombies were created at Der Riese but Japanese zombies moved to the swamp for its own testing? The zombies say very little of anything that can be interpreted and couldn't be dismissed as undead growling, gabbering, moaning, etc... 99.37.200.238 3:59, August 12, 2009 Claiming they're saying anything at all is too subject to personal opinion of what is being heard and in any event what is being said is too ambiguously disguised to be taken too seriously, espcially in reference to the story. Lots of different sounds and weird things were added (like the crying child in Verruckt for instance) that don't seem to mean much more than to be there to create atmosphere. Note that it is more than likely that the interjection being shouted is 'ZAM!' as it is more often than not said when a zombie attacks you, or is swinging. This sound has been being used since Nacht Der Untoten however and is most probably not a reference to Samantha Maxis at all. Eg: "The zombies say Brallllawwwlllagghhhzzz is this a reference to Smash Brothers Brawl on Wii and Treyarch's longing to develop games for the far more interactive Nintendo console?" WOULD SUGGEST HIGHLY REMOVING ALL REFERENCES TO ZOMBIES SAYING THINGS AS IS TOO SPECULATIVE. KMoth 01:58, September 30, 2009 (UTC) For one thing, I have never heard a single zombie on NDU say "Zam", not even Sam. Two, I've definetly heard them say (on Verruckt/SNN/Der Reise) "No" when shot. I dunno about you, but I feel this is valid info and regardless of weither or not they say "Zam" or "Sam" it needs to be there. You can also argue that the voices of the characters aren't even there, they've been implemented in our minds from day 1. But that's just ridiculous. Cpl. Wilding 02:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC). I opine that the zombies simply said 'zam' or similar, but I (and presumably others) joked about it, I always told the zombies that I am not Sam (other players always asked why I was saying that I wasn't Sam). Now, Der Riese comes out and the programmers ran with the joke, making like they were saying 'Sam' all along. That being said, after a Monkey bomb is thrown, the zombies that were attracted to it but didn't die will clearly say 'Sam' as in Samantha, even saying it in a different way than previous 'zam's. They also clearly say 'Monkey' and 'Play time'. Kill all standing survivors and then listen closely to any crawler-survivors of the MB, you will hear this. 00:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Unmazing. They start to say SAM! In Verruckt, and say it alot in Der Riese. (T.Blazingchamion) I too have heard a few zombies say something very similar to "Sam", and came here to see if I could confirm this theory. I heard it in the new Kino der Toten map. 20:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC)COOPERx223x I may be crazy, but playing on Kino Der Toten, after throwing a monkey bomb I swear I heard some of the zombies shouting "Monkey!" Has anyone else heard this? I thought i was hearing things the first time, but then I heard it again. If this can be confirmed, maybe it should be added to the monkey bomb page. Nov 5, 2011 Return through æther On the wall next to the opening into Teleporter A (and in many other places in other Zombies maps), there is writing. It says "Return through æther" æther comes from Greek mythology, it could mean one of many things: upper sky, heaven, or space. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aether This could play a large role in the Nazi Zombies story. Does anyone want to look into this? My gamertag is Canady117, and my email is canadyalexander@yahoo.com huh thats crazy,,specially with the crashed metorite and the light that shines on the random weapon crate. that could be extrmely significant5150time 00:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) In Metroid Prime 2:Echoes, you can go through a teleporter to and from a planet called Aether. Do you think its related?God2845 23:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) None of that is related. It's a hint about teleporting. "Aether" refers to the state you are in between being deconstructed by the teleporter and being reconstructed by the mainframe. 09:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The End Is there a way that you can survive any zombie map and end it? (I mean no cheats, but when you reach a level or something?) WoW(With other words:) Do you all have to die to let a game end?(regardless of quitting in the middle of the game)? Jupitus 15:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, each level is an unlimited round level, meaning there is no end. But apparently in the story line, the characters from Shi No Numa survive and make it to Der Riese CirChris -Here to help! 18:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : :Not all of them.I think Nacht Der Untoten has an end, because if you look at the desription of Patch 1.4, it says something like, "New feature-Unlimited zombie hordes!" Commisar1945 16:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Three types of Zombies? As my Cousins and I were playing yesterday we played on Der Riese and they put in as three types of Zombies. *Crawler: A Stumbler who's legs have been blown off. We use the Zombie so we can get to Mystery Boxes and rebuild Barricades whilist one distracts it.. Stumblers who are hit by a grenade and survive become Stumblers, Same with shooting their legs off. *Stumbler: The Basic type..usually ones that just walk towards you and try to hit you.. They can become two of the other types.. *Runner: Ones that dash and try to overwhelm you, if a Zombie is the last Enemy standing, it could turn into a Runner, later rounds almost all Zombies become Runners... That is the Three Types we believe there are. I will take disagreements politely. --User:KPZSR1 I think there are different types of crawlers also. fast and slow and then medium speed, I nocticed this the other day, I threw a grenade at a large group and 5 crawlers were "made", they were all crawling at different speeds. --User:BiGf00t ya mention all and the speeds of the crawlers. i got a runner turn into a crawler though but it was a fast crawler Warpanda13 00:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) re zombies i kind of notice that some of the zombies look like crimson heads from the resident evil series (except they don't turn into lickers) so is it possible that the zombies are a reference to the resident evil series. user--Stephendwan 21:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) headless zombie I also notice that some zombies when they head gets shot off they still are walking and running and doing almost impossible things dispite having no head like riping off the planks from the window's and attacking you and they are actually able to find you dispite the fact they lost 4 of there important senses like sight, smell, hearing, taste, with only touch being there so i think headless zombie's should be mentioned here. --Stephendwan 11:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah but you seen to forget that they die after what, 4 seconds?Eternalnight264 13:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) well maybe the elment 115 gives them a certain advantage of doing that hhhmmm It's not 115, it's because when you have your head chopped or blown off your body still moves because of some stuff and so does your head to know it's dead 06:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zombieman Appearences It should be mentioned that for all the maps you need to buy to play, the zombies have two different appearences. Each DLC map has exactly two zombie models to fight. The app version has different models for Shi No Numa, and Verruckt has only the Natcht Der Untoten zombies. So when playing, you can notice the two different zombie models for the DLC map your playing on. 18:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. go ahead and add it, be sure to avoid any "yous". 18:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Beyond the Grave I know this is the wrong place for it, but noone responded to me. On the Shi No Numa app on Zombies for the iPod and iPhone, what happens when you dig the grave? I just wanna know. Please respond. "Moving Out!" Commisar1945 19:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You get the Wunderwaffe DG-2 Darkraider09 15:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Runners The section on the main page talks about the zombies' different speeds, but it doesn't say what round they show up at. Does anyone know when the runners start arriving en masse on each of the maps? 09:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I think they come in about round 5 or 6. Then again that's only in Nacht Der Untoten Zombie Behavior well you do remember that these pasific nazis where working and exsperementing with Dr.Maxiimus, so mabye they know that the Dr killed sam and maximus and trying to get revenge, interesting thought How come in regular zombie movies they are killing to eat and when you are dead in the game they stand there and do nothing? because that would be too graphic and then they would have to put in an animation of them eating your neck and guts flying out everywhere oh and thered be no way to stop them from eating you and agian WAY to graphic for 8-12 year old kids(me)Noahg11 20:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Both World At War and Black Ops are 17 plus, why the fuck are you playing, if your 12. Also, they've shown guts, gore, blood and rips in human bodies in both games, even brain matter. Thirdly, "Theres no way to stop them from eating you." WTF does that mean, when they eat you, you die, and start a new level. I've actually asked myself why they don't eat you too. I mean, they've done way worse stuff. They don't eat you because they down you and go after the others but once everyone's down the teleporter takes them to some random place so the zombies stand there doing nothing. The reason they leave downed players alone until everyone is down is because they are appearently smart enough to realize that eating while there's others will get them killed. That's my theory. Dinosaurfan1 21:5well you do remember that these pasific nazis where working and exsperementing with Dr.Maxiimus, so mabye they know that the Dr killed sam and maximus and trying to get revenge, interesting thought6, March 8, 2011 (UTC) We dont know if Maxis is a spirit or he is alive. Anyway, zombies probably wait till everyones down and then they feast ofscreen. 06:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zombieman Should we? Should we change the story section to explain zombie cause now we no how they were made Forgot to sighDarth smeg02 16:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Mode or maps? I heard that the Zombie Maps from WaW will return in Black ops, but will the mode resurface or not? ::The maps are certainly returning and I think that means that the mode will also resurface. However I don't know if they will continue to add to it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 15:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::The WaW zomb maps come back with moon in Rezzurection map pack 06:51, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zombieman Commie Zombies actually called "Dead Ops"? According to the achievements, they don't mention the name "Commie Zombies" but instead calls it "Dead Ops Arcade". Should this be notable info to put up? However, the Achievments may be fake however: http://blackops.digitalwarfare247.com/news/confirmed-black-ops-achievements The "Dead Ops Arcade" is near the bottom of the list. In other related news: Pack-a Punched Crossbow! Woo! Ferrariguy1000 01:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know yet. That could be an arcade version of Zombies, and the actual game could be somewhere/something else. 01:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nazi Zombies was an Arcade Style type of game. It utilyzes a points system, but I'm pretty sure that not all arcade uses a point system. Probably the Commie Zombies is the Co-op Campign wher you have more health and huge maps. Ferrariguy1000 01:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) "The Video is littered with 5 guns... all uncomfirmed (But still interesting)" according to youtube video Basically a analysis of the GKNOVA6 video http://il.youtube.com/watch?v=x7wNb3CkFRc @ 1:35 The "supposed" listed weapons are: AUG w/ ACOG (supposedly the swavorski scope) Flame thrower SKL-41 (AKA German PPSh-41 9mm conversion as of "2008" (Which makes no sense DX) AK-47 Red Dot and NOVA Gas/Betties anyone thinks this is legit info according to the analysis? Ferrariguy1000 02:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Moonwalk "Glitch" The article said that the zombies moonwalk but is just a glitch. I do not understand the writer's interpretation, if it is an actual animation, I highly doubt that it's a glitch, it's probably an easter egg. But if it's just a crappy animation of the zombie walking backwards, then possibly--Kastrenzo 17:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Canon. To clarify...the Zombies are non-canon with the games, right? I mean, it's just a fun thing to do. I am not clear as to whether this Wiki is trying to say it's canon. It'd make no sense as other games make no mention, and no plot mentions them. Thank you. Roger Murtaugh 05:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's definitely non-canon. --Callofduty4 05:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Good. Haha. Roger Murtaugh 03:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Actually I think zombies in Black Ops ties in with the campaign, becuase at some point a gas called Nova6 is realesed, supposedly this is what turns guys into zombies. Also, someone who has the game said that on a loading screen or someting in the zombie mode, it says "Why did you do it, Mason?" Mason is the main character in CoD:BO. :: ::Well actually the zombie mode could be canon because in the Computer thing some files you can log onto seem to claim that this stuff really happened . 02:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It's canon in its own universe. Conqueror of all Zombies 04:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The Black Ops Terminal introduces the idea that it could be canon, due to the fact that you can access files that explain the zombies' creation, and while still using the same computer, you can view files directly related to campaign. Some files even have references to both campaign and zombie mode, albiet vaguely. ::The only thing that ties in that isnt zombies to zombies is the explosion at nuketown which means that nuketown zombies happens right after the explosion and Moon happens at the same time as ::Nuketown zombies so with that you might be able to guess what time Moon is set at because ::normal nuketown I think it is set at either 1963 or 1968 or inbetween 07:05, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zombieman New zombie Looks kinda like the licker from Resident evil and somewhat like the Splitter from TimeSplitters2. Don't know 23:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) New Zombies may actaully be monkeys PLUS other zombie stuff These new zombies everyone is pondering over could be monkey zombies, becuase I seem to recall that there is an achievement for killing a monkey or something on rebirth island... Also, on the GKNOVA6 trailer there is a clip on a man (who looks like captain price but probably isn't) being pinned down by another human while being mutilated by zombies, I think. Either that or he's being operated on...look at the 4 screens on the left and you should see it. Is there friendly AI in the new zombies?? GKNOVA6 shows russian scientists running away and some guys with radation suits on. Plus helicopters can be seen, scientist zombies as well as Nazi zombies and real life footage of some russian experiments...will all this be in the zombie mode??? SPOILER ALERT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok first off nowhere in the campaign are their zombies. The gas nova six is a biological weapon that kills people not turns them into zombies.How ever the new crawler zombie type thing does leek out some kind of gass.however it probably isnt nova gass because nova gas from its effects in the campaign kill instantly as soon as you breath it.And yes their is an achievement for killing monkeys but these are just regular monkeys not zombie monkeys . WRONG. It is the same Nova Gas from Multiplayer. (T.Blazingchamion) THe russian scientists running are not friendly infact your supposed to kill them.the images you saw are from a mission in the campaign. But their are zombie scientists and you do get to to a zombie infested lab but it is in the Zombie map " five" not in campaign In Black Ops there are 2 nova gases, nova 6, the chemical weapon in campaign, that causes immediate death apon exposure,and nova gas, which is used in multi-player and is emited by Gas Zombies, which impairs movement, sight and sound and causes slight damage. blackops origins since the zombies could'nt have caused the outbreak in america only germany how did the zombies get to the pentagon because for blackops american zombies will most likely have thier own beginnings wontbackdown 09:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Five was serious or actually a part of the Nazi Zombies plot, so they may have not made a reason. OverseerTange 21:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Samatha? any one think that samatha controls the charecters and is just a game(look in one of the teleporter rooms)? I have the same theory. (T.Blazingchamion) sameNoahg11 20:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) you dont under stand dr richtofin killed maximus and sam, maximus and sams spirits follow the dr through out all the maps, shes the one that give you perks like the nuke, max ammo the voises you hear when you get them is her vouise, and the 2 teliporter rooms and sams before shes was killed and after she was killed rooms, the before room is her normal rooom when she was alive and is perfectly neat the after room is when her spirit lives there all those teddy bears are ones that she puts in each mystery box around each map, and that room follows you through all the maps but you cant see it Hope that cleared some stuff you were confused about I think Samantha is only after richtofen but she still wants to get rid of Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo because they are connected to Richtofen. 07:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zombiman looks? Should we add what the zombies look like in this article?Noahg11 22:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) No. Conqueror of all Zombies 04:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) okay.Noahg11 21:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Zombie behaviou Is that true that the ascension zombie will run as fast as you? I didn't see them run fast at all in the trailer. I. R. Baboon 03:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) no the zombies are slower than you in all the zombie maps the only zombies that run faster than you are the ones that are the i like to caLl the UBUBUBUBUBUUBU zobies in vurret in wawNoahg11 21:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) The zombies in Tranzit run after the bus like as if the have triple stamin-up 07:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zombieman The Story So Far As I Know =Here's my summary, tell me what you think: A meteor containing 115 fell to earth and split in two, one half went to the U.S. and got put in Area 51, the other half landed in Shi No Numa. The Nazis got a hold of the Japanese rock and created Group 935, which was lead by Doctors Edward Richtofen and Ludwig Maxis. Maxis and Richtofen worked in a Nazi base called Der Riese (The Giant), other parts of their operation were a Nazi Theater (Kino Der Toten), Shi No Numa, an asylum (Veruckt), and a small building in central Germany. While Maxis and Richtofen worked on a teleporter device they discovered that their teleporter (powered by Element 115) killed whoever used it and 115 subsequently partially reanimated dead cells. Edward Richtofen tried to train the undead Nazi Soldiers at Der Riese, the ones who wouldn't train (all before Richtofen gave up) were sent to Veruckt to be used as test subjects for Perk-O-Colas. Richtofen noticed the electrical properties of 115 as well, and created the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and later the Wunderwaffe DG-3 (pack-a-punch version). Richotfen, also fond of killing animals, stuffed monkeys and created the monkey bombs. Maxis and his daughter Samantha had no idea that this was going on. Maxis got Samantha a dog, named Fluffy, which at Der Riese with Samantha a.k.a. Sam. Richtofen stole the dog, which was pregnant, and tested a new teleporter design. The dog and the puppies would become Hell Hounds. Sam and Maxis went looking for the dog. Maxis suspected Richtofen by now and when they confronted the Doctor they were thrown into the teleporter and they vanished. It was at this point that the Zombies stopped obeying Richtofen completely, he fled to the Japanese base Shi No Numa. Now we take a break from Dr. Richtofen and focus on the other wonder weapon (Ray Gun) and how the other 3 main characters come into play. A member of group 935, called H. Porter, created the Ray Gun (also powered by 115) and was working on Porter's X2 Ray Gun (pack-a-punch version). Another member of Group 935 was an American infiltrator named Peter. Peter was stationed at the small building int central Germany (Nacht der Untoten) when it was over run by Zombies. Peter and his group were moved to Kino Der Toten, which was subsequently overpowered by Zombies. Peter and his group were again moved, to the Veruckt Asylum, but it too was overrun. He fought through the seemingly endless number of creatures, made more numerous by the corpses already at Veruckt. Peter however was bitten in the forearm. It was at this point (after days of fighting the undead) that Peter radioed for help from the Americans and was discovered by the Nazis who had come to look for survivors. Peter was taken to Shi No Numa where Richtofen was hiding out. When Shi No Numa was also overrun, Peter hung himself (the hanging body in the Shi No Numa starting room). Throughout all this Peter was writing on the walls with his own blood so the American's would be able to find out what was happening if something went wrong. A team of American marines, including Tank Dempsey, was flying to rescue Peter when the final remnants of the Nazis brought their plane down, it crashed at the small building. These four marines fought through and found alternative transportation to Veruckt. At Veruckt the Marines were completely overpowered, Tank Dempsey was the only survivor and he was captured by Group 935 and taken to Shi No Numa. Here is where Dr. Richtofen makes his way back into the picture. Richtofen had captured Nikolai Belinski (a member of a Russian team sent to bring down the Shi No Numa base) and now with Tank captured he wiped both of their memories about their reasons for being there. Takeo was one of the Imperial Army Soldiers on the base, the only to escape being zombified. Richtofen now used Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo, as his team to fight the zombies and escape Shi No Numa. They fought their way through Shi No Numa and used the perfected teleporter to get to Der Riese. At Der Riese Richtofen gets what he needs while they fight Zombies badass. The group proceeds to escape to Kino Der Toten. At Kino Der Toten they discover information about Sam and Maxis as well as realizing that they were sent through time (causing Richtofen to question what happened to Sam and Maxis.) The team gathers fragments of 115 and fights their way through, discovering a new wonder weapons, the Thunder Gun and its upgraded version the Zeus Cannon (pack-a-punch.) The team escapes once again, this time to the Ascension base in Russia. Once again we get sidetracked from the main characters to discuss the side characters who influence them. The Ascension base was being used for two scientists to carry out their work of creating wonder weapons for the Soviet government. Gersch and his assistant Yuri Kravcheski are responsible for creating the Matrishoka(sp?) grenades and the Thunder Gun/Zeus Cannon. Gersch was working privately on the Black Hole Device before Sam established a mental (asylum worthy) connection with Yuri. She convinced him to steal the device, change the settings and activate on Gersch. Yuri did so. Not only was Gersch sucked in and zombies thrown out to infect the base, but the color was drained (seemingly hand in hand with the electricity.) Sam may also have escaped whatever limbo she was trapped in. Back to our favorite characters. The team arrived at the Ascension base to discover a black and white place infested with Soviet zombies. Every so often they encountered zombified monkeys that were going to be sent to the moon. They fought their way through the base and are expected to have escaped Ascension. During the fighting several calls are received. Russia also appears to have adapted the perk-o-colas. While Nikolai, Richtofen, Dempsey, and Takeo are fighting in Russia Soviet Russia, you eat the zombies' brains, John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, and Richard Nixon are meeting with Fidel Castro. It is post Cuban Missile Crisis and Zombies are in the United States (unexplained as of yet, possibly the 115 at Area 51 created zombies now controlled by Samantha like the ones in Europe). Zombies infest the Pentagon leaving McNamara, JFK, Nixon, and Castro (who were sealed in a safe room) the only survivors. They fight for their lives and manage to call the Soviet Ascension base. While fighting in the Pentagon they make good use of the American wonder weapon, the Winter's Howl and its upgrade the Winter's Fury (pack-a-punch). America had obviously adapted the perk-o-cola's as Russia had. = Spawn System? Is there already an article about the spawining system of the zombies (if something like this exists anyway^^) or does somebody know how it works and create a new article? whould be interesting. For example I recognized when I camp at Teleporter C in "Der Riese" that the windows at the mainframe where all closed without having an carpenter last few rounds. So no zombies spawned there and breaked the windows. Dont know if there's more about spawning than just nearby the players, but if someone knows something, please create an article^^ My Zombies Theory So it all starts out when this guy peter is placed into group 935 in Verruckt. to see what they are doing. The Allies find out about the Axis's plans with zombies and element 115. When the Allies find out he had been caught, they send in Tank Dempsey and a team of four other marines. They find the zombies have overun Verruckt, and must fight the zombies through Verruckt. Peter's Arm gets ripped off in the process.The only thing is, Tank has been caught. He is caught along with Nicolai and Takeo by Rictofen to be experimented on with 115 in Shi no numa. Meanwhile, Peter and the marines are escaping in their plane, when peter decides to jump out of the plane with a parachute to see Dr. Rictofen's research, where he shows up before the characters do in Shi no numa. He soon hangs himself for reasons unknown (Insanity, Zombies, etc.) The plane with the marines gets shot down (or runs out of fuel) right outside of Nacht der Untoten, where the marines fight the zombies inside of the nearby house. Keep in mind, the maps may not all be in chronological order.Dr. Rictofen's work on the other three does not yield the results he expected, as it only causes long-term memory loss. The zombies soon overun Shi no numa too so they must fight. As most people know, hell hounds are there because of Richotfen's betrayal of Dr. Maxis. (Personally, I believe that Samatha's spirit controls the zombies and sends them after Rictofen for revenge.) They travel to Der Reise so that rictofen may resume his research.And guess what? Zombies show up again! While fighting, Takeo's wonderwaffe causes a malfunction in the teleporter, cause it to go forward into time. They show up in Kino der toten, the theater where the Nazis were supposed to show thier teleporter technology to important individuals. And obviously, zombies attack.When they escape the theater, there is an unexplained gap of time from Kino to Ascension. In ascension, after the characters free Yuri from the gersch device, they get sucked into the black hole and get thrown into 2013, the time that Call of the Dead supposedly takes place in. After the new characters do what the classic four say, they get teleported to "Paradise." Then, it is now. :P Please give feedback and tell me if there are flaws in my story -BipolarBear Trivia Zombie mode you can play up to 4 players on black ops on one console if you delete the patch but it's only the maps five, kino der toten, and the 4 world at are mapsDanTuzi McIntyre 00:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Speed The special runners in Call of the Dead do not run like the sprinters in Verruckt. They sprint with their arms out like zombies in Shi No Numa. 01:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Anonymous 19:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC). Edit from author: same for the Shrieker zombies.ZomBOrange115 15:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am new here and I just got an account. If Moon is the end of all zombies maps, will there be some kind of final cutscene which shows how the world turns back into its old reglar self? Will the survivors time travel and destroy Der Riese, Shi No Numa, and Verruckt? Will Richtofen die? I have so many questions and no awnsers! Will the zombies group go back to their own times, or stay in modern times? From ZomBOrange115. ZomBOrange115 15:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) In BO2 the zombie speed chasing the bus is FAST! 07:24, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zombieman mulekick on every zombie map?!? aparentley the perk mulekick is on every zombie map now is this true? A. Please sign your posts, and B. Yes it is.Callofdutyfan5695 00:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) In Ascension the zombies cam jump higher and i think some have two faces on the head please tell me if that is true. Yes the perk is on every zombie map but only when you in an online game. And yes in Ascension all the zombies can jump extremely high and no they dont hace to faces but their faces usually look burned, scarred, or wearing gas masks. CounterShift 00:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I think that there should be an external link in the Special zombies -section to Pentagon Thief. Behavior of Fallen Zombies When blowing off a zombie's legs behind a two way barrier (e.g. The two closest to the Pack-A-Punch Machine in Der Reise), the fallen zombie will then turn to the barrier closest to it. --If you have any concerns, contact me. HMarrowIV (HealableMarrow4) 01:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC) blackops classic zombies map sound issue When playing classic maps on blackops you hear zombie sounds regarless of if their near you or not I was thinking that this should be placed in trivia Zombies in wrecked cars? 20:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Did someone notice that zombies in TranZit can pass through wrecked cars by crawling inside them? I saw this when a friend tried to kill an undead, and this zombie entered the car, crawled on the seats and leaved the car from the other side. avenged sevenfold easter egg At the concert after campaign on black ops 2 a zombie can be seen on top of the lights occasionally. 01:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Zombie Looks like the Zombie was apparently the CEO of Treyarch who looks at them. 12:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Zombie Health The following is a zombie health defined as a piecewise function, assuming ''X is the round number: Biodontchem (talk) 02:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Zombie Behavior In the new zombies map Buried, for Black Ops II, I've noticed that the Paralyzer can now create crawlers. So, that means for the first time in zombies that you can destroy zombies legs without the use of explosives? Maybe a little thing to add to the zombie behavior sect.? Just a suggestion! (Tell me if I'm wrong, don't mind so) OmGwTfBbQ14 (talk) 17:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Major revamp With the release of origins and the ending cut scene, this page needs a major re-vamp. 04:56, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Y0ur LastLife (XBL) AW Zombies Different Universe Since the Exo Zombies aren't Treyarch zombies, shouldn't there be a separate page for them?Smashman0 (talk) 23:22, December 20, 2014 (UTC) No, regardless they are still a zombie. 23:28, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but they've got different origins and stuff...Smashman0 (talk) 01:47, December 21, 2014 (UTC) That makes no difference whatsoever. 01:49, December 21, 2014 (UTC) There is already a separate page for Zombies (Advanced Warfare). 07:29, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Most information on this page refer exclusively to Treyarch's Zombies (such as story information). Unless AW's Exo Zombies share the same universe, I don't think they should share the same page. Just like how the page for CIA has two different sections, one for Modern Warfare, one for Black Ops. RdJokr (talk) 17:53, December 25, 2014 (UTC) im going to delete the page made specifically for aw zombies and if aw takes place in a different timeline i will make a request to have it split in a fashion like a faction page rather than how it is now. 00:06, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Separate faction page for AW Zombies It's kinda clear now that Exo Zombies don't share the same universe with Treyarch's Zombies. So, can we add in some information to separate the two? RdJokr (talk) 17:38, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :There's an AFD regarding this. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 23:04, March 4, 2015 (UTC) The picture should be changed Call of duty noob (talk) 17:31, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Why should it be changed exactly? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 19:25, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Odd listings There needs to be an edit to the list of zombies. The Manticore mech, spiders, Nikolai, etc should not be on the list because they aren't even remotely close to zombies. 02:05, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Note that the Zombies eyes in the Nightmare campaign are green, If they were created by a virus, and not 115, then why do they have glowing eyes? Prince Asriel Dreemurr 20:42, October 12, 2016 (UTC)VioletDreemurr3